Such a Sad Love
by Childoftime15
Summary: Lenn is a 19 year old girl who thrives on her love of fantasys and dreams of fairy tales and goblins and everything between but when her little brother Josh decides to destroy her most tresured possestion, Her book The Labyrinth things get out of hand.
1. Unheard truths and a soothing melody

_Hello this is Childoftime14! This is my first story on here ever! And considering that Labyrinth has been my childhood movie since I was two and is also an obsession I thought it would only be proper to make a story about it! So here it is I do hope you enjoy it! _

_Oh and one more thing I do not own Labyrinth nor do I own jareth or any of the goblins but I do own Lenn and her brother Josh and her mother and father! XD XD So without further adue I present to you "Such a Sad Love"! _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Such A Sad Love

"No!" cried a 19-year-old girl named Lenn, her brother Josh had just ripped up her most favorite fairy tale book, Labyrinth, She would read it over and over again every night before she would go to bed…. It was her most valued possession and now it laid to ruins as the book cover fell to the floor and the pages followed it as they gracefully fell on top of the book. **It's ruined!** She screamed in her head as tears began to flood her eyes and blur her vision she looked at the little demon that is her 10 year old brother with so much hate that she wasn't sure if she would be able to contain it! Josh was just standing there smiling sadistically, obviously proud of his handy work. "YOU MONSTER!" Lenn screamed she had always hated Josh, he was always braking and tarring anything of hers he could get his hands on, he always made fun of her because she was always reading fairy tales and daydreaming like "Why don't you go talk to your imaginary friends, you ugly Goblin!" and her parents were no better they always accused her of living in a fairy tale dream and that she needed to come back to reality, but she didn't want to, she felt save in her dream world.

The one place where she felt excepted … She had no friends, Lenn had Auburn hair that barely left her shoulders it wasn't straight or really curly it was just… wavy, her eyes were ocean blue, and her skin was creamy white. She had considered her self below average and the complete opposite of beautiful…. In her own personal opinion she agreed with her brother when he would called her a ugly goblin and she secretly told her self that everyday. She had tried once to try and make a friend. Just once, she had opened up to this one girl hoping to be friends with her but what she didn't know was that the girl she wanted to be friends with was the captain of the cheer leading squad, and was the biggest gossiper in the entire school need I say more? …… Well, if your still not getting the picture then I guess I'll elaborate. The girl, Jenny had told everyone in the whole school everything that Lenn had told her and had thrown in some white lies while she was at it as well…. So from then on she swore never to trust anyone ever again!

Snapping back to the present and still seeing the sadistic monster in front of her made her anger increase, it never disappeared…. How could it? When just looking back in the past makes her angry "Aww the poor ugly goblin is going to cry!" Josh said seeing the tears in her eyes. "Hahaha see! Your going to cry… You're crying over a stupid book… YOU CRY BABY!" Josh laughed and started to run round the living room chanting, "Cry baby! Cry baby! Cry baby!" The tears finally spilled out from the invisible barrier in her eyes…Yes, she was crying…. Not cause of Josh's stupid chanting of "Cry baby" or because of the name calling and badgering, but because she was grieving over her priceless and irreplaceable book. She bent down and gathered the pages and the book hugged it as tight as possible and cried more. **My book…. Jareth ….The goblins… The labyrinth… Gone.** Lenn dropped what was left of her book on the ground and looked around searching for her little brother. **Where are you, you little demon… You little monster!** She saw him run into the kitchen and she followed him rage clearly seen in her eyes. "GET OVER HERE YOU BRAT! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR TARRING UP MY BOOK! I SWEAR TO YOU I WILL!" Josh turned around making his hair whip around as he looked at Lenn and he saw the anger in her eyes and started to get scared. "I'm going to make you regret you laid a finger on my book! And everything else you smashed and broke!" Lenn's voice shook with anger and with that Lenn pushed Josh onto his back and started to punch him but only got 2 punches in when she heard the door open and her mother yelling "Kids I'm home!" her Mother and Father had went out to eat and now their back to… Find their daughter on top of their son with a black eye and a purple cheek. Lenn's mother was madder then a… Mad Hatter. "LENN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! OMG JOSH!" Your mother rushed over and pushed you off him and babied him like he was two. "What where you thinking? Lenn... Answer me!" The anger was gone…. Now all that was left…. Was fear, fear of what her parents would do to her for what she did to, Josh. "LENN! Answer your mother!" her Father's voice came in "I-I he… He ripped my book." She said quietly Lenn's Mother and Father glared at her. Her Mother gritted her teeth "You beat your own brother over a book?" That was exactly what, Lenn was afraid she would say… No one seems to understand that her books, her dreams, and thoughts were the only thing she had. New fresh hot tears covered the old crusty ones. "Lenn! Go to your room… Now!" Lenn's Mother said in a 'your disgusting' kind of tone. Josh took advantage of the fact that both the parents are glaring at her and looked at, Lenn and smiled as if to say ' haha your in trouble' She glared at him only to be caught by her Mother "LENN! TO YOUR ROOM!" she stormed out of the kitchen, gathered the articles of what was left of her book and ran up the stairs tears are streaming down her face **I HATE THEM! THEY DON'T CARE! THEY JUST DON'T CARE!** Lenn locked her self in her room and sat on her bed looking at her torn book through her blurry vision, Lenn started to try and put the pages back in their respected places, but it seemed futile as the pages kept falling out and the more she tried the more she got angry until finally she took the book and the pages and threw it across the room and was in the process of crying her self to sleep.

As Lenn continued to cry a white snow owl watched her from outside of her window. It had been watching Lenn the whole evening… In fact its been watching her since she was a little girl. The owl hooted into the vast darkness like a wounded animal, as if it was trying to call out to her broken heart, but the girl couldn't hear them over her sobs. With in minutes Lenn's body became exhausted and she couldn't produce any more tears, all the energy she had was to close her eyes and let the darkness take her. A white winged figure flew gracefully through the window and landed by the foot of Lenn's bed and softly cooed as the owl turned it's head to the side and then jumped down to the floor. A shadow stretched from the floor, past the bed, and up the wall. The shadow moved as the now tall and dark figure walked over to the tattered book that was in the far corner of the room. A black leather glove picked up the pages and book cover with twp word imbedded on it 'The Labyrinth'. The dark figure randomly placed the pages into the book and closed it and put his left hand on the cover then the title flashed in a gold light and then walked over to the ill-fated family misfit and placed the fully repaired book beside Lenn's pillow. The man bent down so that he was hovering over her he brushed aside the few strands of hair that was covering the tear stains on her cheeks. "You poor little girl… How you suffer so…" The man's features turned grim. "Every day I watch this world break your spirit and turn your heart to stone…" The man whisper softly he knew Lenn couldn't hear him but still he continued. "Lenn, this world has you in a cage… It has clipped your wings and it's suffocating you!" he whispered solemnly into her ear. "I can set you free…" he added on and lifted his face so that he stood up straight again and turned to leave and come back another night "…. Please, take me away from here… Jareth. I don't want to be here any more…" Lenn was talking in her sleep **…Is she… dreaming of me?** He turned around and bent down once again on one knee this time so he was eye level with her sleeping ones. Jareth's face turned into a pleading one. "But you must say the words! For me to help you, you must say them!" A single crystal tear streamed down her cheek, Jareth wiped the tear off her already tear stained cheeks. "Please… Say the words! I no longer wish to see you like this, like so many times before…" Jareth decided that since she couldn't hear him he would enter her dreams and sooth her there…

Lenn was sitting in a white void with her head on her knees crying nothing else seemed to exist. Then she heard something…it was…. A song? It sounded distance as the echoes bounced off the none-existing walls, Lenn her back to, clenching onto her legs rocking to and fro.

"_There's such a sad love _

_Deep in your eyes_

_A kind of pale jewel _

_Open and closed_

_Within your eyes_

I'll place the sky Within your eyes."

It was getting louder and, Lenn's sobs slowly began to decrease to low sniffles so she could hear the beautiful song a little more clearly.

"There's such a fooled heart Beating so fast In search of new dreams A love that will last Within your heart

_I'll place the moon_

_Within your heart."_

The song seemed to settle Lenn's troubled heart as she continued to sniffle and rest her head on her knees and for a second she thought she heard a the faint clicking of shoe heels hitting pavement, but since there was no sidewalks or roads or even a floor that was visible that your eyes could tell. So you thought you were just hearing things and continued to listen to the entrancing song.

"_As the pain sweeps through _

_Makes no sense for you_

_Every thrill has gone_

_Wasn't to much fun at all."_

You heard the sound of heels clicking again only this time it was closer until… They stopped and you felt someone breathing next to your ear, but you didn't move, the song had some how put you in a such a peaceful state that you didn't know if you could move you where so tired from crying and the song had you so relaxed that you felt so sleepy. A pair of black leather covered hands with black silk-sleeved arms wrapped them selves around you and the breath that was caressing the back of your ear carried words to it.

"But I'll be there for you."

The song sounded like it was pitying her, the arms where pushing her backwards to meet the figure's hard chest that was just as soothing as the song. And for some reason the body language and the man's whole demeanor seemed… Familiar like she had met him somewhere, a smell of musk and leather surrounded her. She was on the brink of being engulfed by comforting darkness as her eye lids batted up and down trying to shake the sleepiness from her eyes she wanted to stay in this realm with this soothing stranger for as long as she could, my he be a creature of perpetual darkness from another world or a mortal cursed with man's desire for chaos, power, and destruction… It didn't matter at that moment because for the minutes that seemed to feel like hours that the stranger was holding her, for once in her life, she felt loved. She felt feelings that she didn't know she had. She felt loved, wanted, needed, …and cherished.

"As the world falls down."

**No more** she thought she didn't want to think anymore she wanted to lay here beside the owner of the lullaby and listen to it forever and ever and never have to go back to the world… No more.

"Falling.

"-As the world falls down

-It's falling.

Falling in love.

I'll paint you mornings of gold,

I'll spin you valentine evenings,

Though we're strangers till now.

We're choosing the path.

Between the stars.

I'll lay my love,

Between the stars.

As the pain sweeps through,

Makes no sense for you.

Every thrill has gone,

Wasn't too much fun at all.

But I'll be there for you,

As the world falls down.

Falling.

-As the world falls down.

-It's falling."

His voice was getting more distant and her eyes where getting heavier **NO! I can't fall asleep not now…I… I don't want to sleep…It's- It's not even done yet.** She felt a hand stroke her long Auburn hair and a voice in her head. _"Sleep, Lenn, It's alright. Don't be afraid." _The voice was husky and as if the male's words had power in them her eyes began to droop. **But…I…** _"Sleep, Lenn…" _It commanded again, this time with tiny hint of force in it. The song no longer came form the figure behind her but it rang through her dream world to enforce the voice's command.

"_It's falling,_

_It's falling,_

_Falling in love."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I hoped you liked it! I had to delete my old one since it was cut off at the bottom but I ended up cuting the bottom part of the story anyway...XD I decided I was going to save it for the next up date... hehehehe... Anyways if you liked it or is a really big fan of Labyrinth like I am...JARETH COMMANDS YOU TO POST REVIEWS! >. XD XD XD And also please contact me if you need anything at ! _


	2. Reality's wake up call

_Hey, this is Childoftime15! I'm sorry I haven't updated a lot. But I've been very busy with homework! . ; But here is the next installment of Such A Sad Love I do hope you enjoy it! Oh, and once again I do not own Labyrinth or Jareth but I do own Lenn and her family._

Her white void dream was now black. And the entrancing song was now an annoying buzzing sound that made her want to rip her ears off.

Lenn opened her eyes to see the sun shining in them almost blinding them so she pulled the sheets over her eyes. But then they were ripped out of her hands by her still glaring mother, it seemed like that expression never left her face from yesterday. "Get up; you'll be late for the school." She said in the coldest, disgust filled voice you could ever imagin. "I have to go to work early today, your serving your own breakfast this morning..." She dropped the sheets on the floor and swiftly turned her heel and walked out. Lenn sighed and scratched her bed head hair and got up to do her daily morning routines brushing her hair, brushing her teeth, and everything else. She got dressed, pulled her socks over her feet and slipped on her Nike shoes and went down stairs to make her breakfast. Lenn went to the kitchen and put some toast in the toaster and got some orange juice in a cup to take with her back into the living room. She look at the cloak and saw that she had 20 minutes to get to the school doors. _Ahg I hate mornings. Who ever made it a rule to go to school so early should be shot!_ She thought bitterly yet it contained trases of humor within it. The toast popped up from the toaster in a golden-brown state, she grabbed them, drank her juice and stuffed the toast into her mouth. She rushed to her book bag and ran out the door to the dreaded prison she liked to call it. She barely made it as she ran through the door when the school bell rings through the halls.

She ran to her first hour class which was English, she went straight to her seat when Mrs. Loveless's voice boomed through out the class room. "Miss Taila, not only are you late, but this is your third tardy…I'm going to have to give you a referral. And if you keep this up and continue to go to class to class in a daze expecting the world to hand it's self to you on a silver platter you'll never succeed in anything you do… Because your to busy off in your own little world!" She was always like this, every time Lenn came to her class late or was staring through the window out in the distance; she was no better then her parents at home. This was why they got along with her so well. She had tuned Mrs. Loveless out and began to just randomly stare at the black board behind her and began to read lines she had memorized out of her book before it was destroyed.

_Sarah continued to walk towards the Goblin King as he held the crystal that he promised would grant her hearts desire, her dreams. "And my kingdom is as great-" the Goblin king was now desperately trying to woe her one last time with his 'generosity' "I ask for so little, just let me rule you. And you can have everything that you want." Sarah looked to the ground as she racked her brain for the last and final line that would render the powerful king weak and helpless. "My kingdom is as great?" The Goblin King once again offered his gift again with one request "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave!"_

This was the part where she would always stop just for a second, right before she would say the last words that would have Jareth plundering down with his white feathered cap flowing down with him, that she would wish she was in Sarah's shoes and had taken the crystal. She had always wondered what would happen if Sarah had taken his gift, if only she had saw all the signs and had decided to fear him, love him, did what he said that maybe she wouldn't have seen him as the cruel man that she had so often thought him to be. And, became his queen…

_"You have no power over me!"_

"LENN, did you not hear a word I said?" She snapped back to reality much to her dismay, to her teacher glaring poisonous daggers at her. She could almost visualize the words her eyes were screaming. _"Worthless." "Disrespectful."_ And the worse one of all, the one that screamed the loudest _"FREAK!"_ She looked turned her gaze away from Mrs. Loveless, her eye filled with pain. "If you're going to waste the air we breathe with your pointless mind drifting..." She snapped while crossing her arms across her chest "And our class time…. Then I see no reason for you to even be here, Lenn." She said more calmly, they were the first words she had said all day that people in the other classrooms weren't able to hear. She went over to the phone that was hung on the wall near her desk, dialed a few numbers with the additional #9 first. Lenn looked at Mrs. Loveless for a second. "What are you doing?" She looked at Lenn and smiled. "I'm contacting the school principle he's the one that can expel students if you may not have known... Seeing as you're completely oblivious to the world around you." She said casually. She was going to what!_Expel me? But that's. . ._ "But that's not fair!" _"It's not fair!"_ She screamed and jumped up to her feet. Then she froze as she suddenly felt like de ja vu. Without even realizing it she had just mimicked Sarah Willams by saying one of her most common and favorite phrase that she uses through-out the book. She put her face in her hand and sat back down and sighed heavily, she was actually really hoping she would reconsider because she knew her parents would not be happy about this especially since this would be her third suspension in two weeks. They had actually threatened her that if she got another one they would kick her out and make her stay somewhere else, even though she had no friends to stay at and she didn't have a job so she couldn't afford to rent a apartment. "No, Lenn it isn't, but that's the way life is! You have to learn that school comes before you idol dreaming. And you WILL learn it, either the hard way or the easy way. That is entirely your decision Lenn, I recommend you choose wisely." She says sternly as she hangs up the phone and watches Lenn storm out of the classroom. She couldn't believe this! Was the whole world plotting against her? Determined to make her life a living nightmare? Well, what ever their plan was…. It's working; her eyes blazed with fury, balling her hands up into a fist with defiance not caring if her fingernails left marks in her palms. Oh yea, it was working real well. She could just see her teacher, her parents, and Josh. All laughing their heads off over the phone this very minute! Lenn got to the main office and was greeted not too kindly by the secretary, who looked up from her computer and glared at her. "What are you in for this time Lenn?" She said grumpily and agitated "Excessive dreaming?" She slyly remarked and cracked a smile. She exhaled and rolled her eyes and plopped down in a chair waiting to see the principle, staring at the white walls to pass the time. Moments later the secretary picked up her phone with a quick "Hello?" She nodded a few times followed by an "Uh huh…" she finally put down the phone and looked at her. "Mr. Byron will see you know." She announced coldly. Lenn got up and walked to his office without looking back to see if she was still glaring at her, not that she really cared… Everyone knew she was the most cold-hearted washed up senor citizen in the school…. But Lenn just figured she was lonely and it eventually made her like the old hags you see on daytime TV. Lenn entered Mr. Byron's office and took a seat in front of his desk. Mr. Byron took off his glasses and pinched his nose and sighed. "What happened this time Lenn? Mrs. Loveless called saying you were being disrespectful and you were talking back…. What was the argument this time?" Lenn was in his office at least twice a week and they both were pretty much used to it by now. Things never seem to change in her life... That's what she needed... Change.

_I hoped you liked it! Please messege! Jareth would appreaciate it as well! XD_


	3. Dreaming and Waiting

_Here is another update of Such a Sad Love! Wow, two chapters in one day! Amazing! XD XD Well, enjoy! Oh, And I do not own the song in here or Labyrinth or Jareth and the quote in the begining of Lenn's book came from the original Labyrinth book, I do not claim it as my own writing! And I own Lenn And her family. Thank you!_

Lenn folded her arms across her chest sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. "She was getting on my back again about being late even though it was only a few seconds after the bell!" She said, trying to defend her self. Mr. Byron plopped back onto his chair and sighed again, a sign of defeat. He opened his eyes and looked at Lenn again, deciding that he would try to see the situation through her eyes. "Ok, ok, so how many times has it been including this one that you've been tardy?" He said trying to sound reasonable. Lenn shrugged and looked off to the left staring at the tan painted wall. "…7 times…I think…" Mr. Byron dropped his head. "You think?" He questioned irritated. "I don't know… I don't keep track." He looked at her seriously now "No, but your school records do! And that record will follow you all the way to college and for the rest of your life, Lenn! I suggest you make it count!" He said sternly. Lenn rolled her eyes; it was the same speech the last time she was here. And it always sounded some-what similar to the speech Mrs. Loveless gave. "I'm sorry Lenn, but… I'm going to have to give you out school suspension…. I won't expel you like Mrs. Loveless asked, because I think that might be a little to extreme. So I'll write a pass for you to go to your locker and get your things…. And Lenn, please think over the path you're taking… I wish to see you succeed just as much as the next kid that comes in here." Lenn rolled her eyes and got up from her chair waved lazily and turned so she was facing the door "That's what they all say…" and walked out of his office. She always had this saying…. 'Don't worry caring about people who don't care to worry about you.' And so when people try to tell her that cared or is worried about her it would go into on ear and out the other… "It doesn't matter what anyone says…. All humans lie, it's human instinct…. The need to tell another what they want to hear just to fulfill their selfish desires…" Lenn said in a bored disgust as she walked up the stairs to the second floor of Blackwood High School, got into her locker and took out her book bag, then stared into the empty confinement the school provided to house her necessities that was going to help prepare her for the outside world when she would have to live on her own and help recognize her dream. What was her dream? What did the world want her to be? She slammed her locker shut and stared at her feet as she marched out the front doors. "What's to become of me?" She questioned her self sorrowfully, this world, without a doubt will…

"_Turn your heart to_ _stone!"_

She stopped for a second, where had she heard that before? Is that what's going to happen? Is that what the world has in store for a lost youth like her? She smiled wearily and continued her way home as she crossed the street, "I wouldn't be surprised…" Hopping for something more is like planting a knife into your own back. She was only a block away from her house now, she was so deep in thought she didn't know or cared about the man her shoulder bumped against and continued to go on her way. "HEY! Watch where your going?" She turned around to see the man turn around muttering some unheard words and walked off. She sighed. She was thinking too much again, she was always like this, Getting so frustrated that she would shut the world out and escapes to the secret Eden created by her own thoughts. Yes, this was the world she lived in; this was the world she, by birth belonged in. She took her eyes off of the ground and stared straight ahead of her was where her house resided; her eyes became cold and dark "But no matter what I do I will forever remain, the black sheep in this world" Lenn muttered almost shamfully and proceeded home with two words that rang through her head.

_Jareth, why?_

The black eyes that watched the girl so intently, so lovingly, took flight and flew from the branch it was parched on and flew to its usual spot, right out her window and waited for her to return home.

Lenn took her house key out and unlocked the door, muttering softly "I'm home..." She went to the kitchen to grab something to eat and went up stairs to her room, not wanting to be around when her parent's got home knowing that they would find out that she was suspended for today and tomorrow with her luck Mrs. Loveless had probably already taken the liberty of phoning them as soon as she got out to of the classroom. She opened the door to her room with a big exaggerated sigh and plopped on her bed and rested her head on the pillow and sat there in silents staring at the ceiling, then she saw something in the corner of her eye... She turned head and saw to her disbelieve, HER BOOK? She gawk at it for few seconds then threw her arms around it and embraced it so tight that if it were a person it would have died from lack of oxygen. She let go of it so she could flip through the pages to see that every last page was still in tack exactly as they once were. But something was different, she continued to flip through the pages and then it dawned on her... The Pages, the cover, the spin, the book didn't show not one bit of the 19 years that she has had it. Not like it was before Josh ripped it up. It was like brand new; she looked at it as if waiting for it to answer her unspoken questions. But, there was none... None that could be explained in her mortal tongue, the only word that the human mind could describe it as wasn't even close to what it was, "Magic..." Lenn whispered as her fingers ran across the gold printed letters. There was no extent to the joy that grew inside of her; memories flooded her mind, the countless hours of her daydreaming, and fantasizing about her most favorite character within this book that was nestled in her arms. This was what they didn't understand, this love, this passion, this obsession! There was no way that those... "Sane" people could ever understand this feeling that was engraved in her soul, her very being. It was like she was born to always have one foot in the world of reality and the other foot in the enchanted world of fantasy... Always half and half, she was content with that. For a little while anyway, then she started to stick her hand through that invisible barrier. Then her other hand, more and more of her past through to that wonderful gravity defying world until... Finally she was no longer one-foot in and one foot out, she was completely swept off her feet by the endless possibilities that whispered in her ear the things she was free to do. It cradled her, He cradled her... This was what had labeled her "Insane" that's what you are when you have the thoughts of "What if..." running through your mind all the time. Your always casted aside to the curve, when gravity can't keep your dreams and fantasies from flying with wings of gold and chain them to the ground like everyone else's. Your always the outcast when you have something no one else has. And so, to keep you from realizing just how special and wonderful you really are... The world resorts to the strongest ammunition it has... Words. But that ammunition no longer killed Lenn, there were so many wounds she carried, so many that pierced and were carved on her heart. She learned how to become immune to them, she taught her self to become numb... The strongest shield one could ever hope for. No, she didn't care about something that could no longer hurt her, not about something could no longer kill her day after day cause this was where she belonged, in this world were she could finally fly. In this place, Jareth would come to her and made the world seem like a cruel disgusting joke. Her book was the only thing that was soaked in magic that she could put her arms around in this mad world. No... She wasn't normal... Nor did she ever have the desire to be normal... She loved just how she was the more she dreamed the more Jareth could be as real as thoughts could make him. Tears began to roll as she continued to stroke the cover and opened it up to the beginning of the book. "Nobody saw the owl, white in the moonlight, black against the stars, nobody heard him as he glided over on silent wings of velvet. The owl saw and heard everything." The beginning always captivated her. It was like a rush of magic going straight into her heart, making it beat faster. She slowly closed the book and sighed... Nothing like what had happened to Sarah, would ever happen to plain, invisible Lenn. She thought. And like a sudden urge came from her soul she wanted to sing... One of the few qualities Lenn had and she didn't know why, but then she came to the conclusion that if no other reason to sing then why not to the one that had gave her such a blissful dream. She closed her eyes. _Jareth... I wish... You were real... But just because you a fairy tale king... Doesn't mean I can't pretend to sing to the on that gives me such hopes to me in my dreams and in my fantasies._ Lenn opened her eyes and opened her voice, unbee knowing to her that Jareth WAS there and he was more the thrilled to listen to a voice of an angel... His angel.

_"If I should die this very moment  
I wouldnt fear  
For Ive never known completeness  
Like being here  
Wrapped in the warmth of you  
Loving every breath of you  
Still in my heart this moment  
Or it might burst  
Could we stay right here  
Until the end of time until the earth stops turning  
Wanna love you until the seas run dry  
Ive found the one Ive waited for..."_

Jareth listened intently... Her words were like those from a love letter the young girls give to those they never quite had the curage to talk to. It made his heart swell... Was this what drew him to her so? Was this what made him return to the same tree night after night for? No, what it was, was the passion in her voice... It's not the kind of passion normal mortals had or could see... It's something you must sqwint you eyes to see and strain your eyes to hear... It was the passion she had for her dreams, fantasies, and for him. He loved Lenn, and he did NOT intend to leave her here in this world to decay in this jail cell. But he did not let his thoughts interupt her beautiful sound. Only she could make.

_"All this time I've loved you  
And never known your face  
All this time I've missed you  
And searched this human race  
Here is true peace  
Here my heart knows calm  
Safe in your soul  
Bathed in your sighs  
Wanna stay right here  
Until the end of time  
til the earth stops turning  
Gonna love you until the seas run dry  
I've found the one I've waited for_

_The one I've waited for_

_All I've known  
All I've done  
All I've felt was leading to this  
All I've known  
All I've done  
All I've felt was leading to this  
Wanna stay right here  
til the end of time till the earth stops turning  
I'm gonna love you till the seas run dry  
I've found the one I've waited for  
The one I've waited for  
The one I've waited for_

_Wanna stay right here  
til the end of time till the earth stops turning  
I'm gonna love you till the seas run dry  
I've found the one I've waited for  
The one I've waited for  
The one I've waited for..."_

And she has waited... She waited for him, and him alone... Always waiting.

Lenn turned to the sound of the front door opening and then slamming, the owl fluttered in sudden shock from the loud ugly sound that had came one story down from Lenn's room and flew away from Lenns window. An alarm went off in Lenn's head She knew! "LENN! Come down here NOW! Your father and I would like a word with you!" Lenn swallowed and tried to prepare for the worse... Lenn walked down the stairs slowly, trying to prolong the inevitable. And in her mind she prayed, begged within the subconcous of her mind. _Jareth... Save me..._


	4. The Silent Farewell

_Hello! Here is the next_ _update! A quick shout-out to my BETA Wolf.At.Heart THANK YOU!! _

_ Disclaimer: I Do not own Labyrinth, that belongs to The Great Jim Henson! But I do own Lenn and the characters such as her family and ext. xD Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

The Silent Farewell

One by one, step by step, she slowly makes her way to the down stairs living room trying to gather her strength to stand her ground when her mother crumbles her self-esteem. She hated this. Everything to do with this. Fighting, her mother; no matter how hard she tried to please her, her mother would always find a way to despise her for something she did, or things she didn't do. It didn't matter. She learned very quickly that it wasn't about the things she did to try and make her happy- it was the fact that her mother didn't care at all. She really did want  
reasons to strike her, destroy her completely.

Lenn discovered at a early age that, after all this time she thought that maybe it was her, that maybe there was something wrong with her; but in fact it was that it was _her_ that was the problem. She learned that the reason her mother never dote upon her was cause she was average in the school room; this of course she knew. But she never would have guessed that that was the reason her own mother wouldn't look at her when she tried to impress her with school report. But her 10 year old self should have known that a B- wouldn't bring that smile to her face like she had always hoped. But then, someone came along... and succeeded where she had failed so many times before. Her brother. When he was born, mother was so happy, it brought tears to Lenn's eyes. Tears of happiness and regret. She was happy that there was finally someone who could make her mother happy.

That's what she used to think anyway, but then that little happiness she had within her little heart started to grow cold, and turn to a bitterness that she didn't even know was there. Little by little, that young girl was getting left behind. Every birthday and promise that her mother would forget, she learned to bury the disappointment and hate and soon loath the sibling that seemed to be the apple of mama and papa's eyes. Then, she realized that just liked that, she had been replaced. She   
had been forgotten.

There they where, those burning eyes that seemed to hate her very being. She was a custom to them. "So, have you already assumed my reason to calling you down here? ... Lenn?" She gave a brief node indicating that she was in fact listening and indeed knew why. "Yes," Her mother's eyes grew angrier. "So do you realize your folly then? And why I once again am displeased in your course of actions?" Again she nodes, being smart as to only answer her interrogating questions with a simple reply.

"Yes..."

A sharp echo flowed through the room. Lenn's eyes were closed, closing access to the to tears that would flow out if they were open. Her cheek stung. Lenn refused to look forward, she just continued to leave her face turned with her eyes clenched. Her mother's jaw was firm, showing that she was clenching her teeth. "How dare you! Do you take me to be a fool? You think you can answer with a simple 'yes' or 'no' and then head up to your room as if nothing happened, reading you ridiculous books and think that everything is going as YOU think it should?" Her eyes were ablaze, filled with loathing and disgust. Her voice was dripping with self-righteousness. Like she knew and was, better then Lenn could ever hope to be.

Lenn finally turned her head to face her mother, and slowly opened her pain stricken eyes. Her mother didn't waver. "What difference would it have made? Said more then one word, you still would be yelling. And you still would have hit me. So tell, me. What difference would I have made if I had started arguing about who was right or wrong?" Lenn calmly spoke with a bit of spite to add venom to her words. She cocked her head in a questionably manner, waiting for a response.

Lenn's mother was pushed over the edge by her bold disrespect for her mother and insolence. And then Lenn found her self pushed against the wall beside the stairway by her mother. "So, you think you are above your mother? The one that provides over and over for an ignorant child like you? Who do you think you are? I am your mother, I am the shelter and your provider in this life, you don't exist with out me!" Lenn's mother clung that thought, _she can't live on without me! ... She can't!_ She was willing to do and say whatever means possible to ensure that she was in control, that her word was absolute.

Lenn ground her teeth- it wasn't true! She did not need her mother to carry on. Tears formed once again. "That, is not true..." Lenn said with a cracked whisper, she glared into her mother's eyes, "THAT'S A LIE!" she crushed her mother's only leverage on her daughter. And with that, her only option left to her. Reminding her who was bigger. Lenn was shoved once again into the wall, thrice, a fourth time. Her mother picked her up like a rag doll and tossed her into the nearby table, connecting the middle of her neck to the edge if the oak table. To some who, if had to witness this episode, would think that this fight was ridiculous, because it was over such a trivial thing. But this was how their mother was, it wasn't that she had gotten kicked out of school. She was doing this because she wanted to, she had to teach her daughter a lesson. A single thought invaded Lenn's clouded mind as she was beginning to loose consciences, a face.

_... Jareth, I wish..._

A pair of eyes watched anxiously, his head erected, and wings ready to take  
flight.

I wish... The goblins would take me away... R-Right now... Her vision was blurring but she could still make out that her mother was making her way towards her, to further abuse her. Her mother picked her up once more. lifted her up from the floor, her feet dangled lifelessly. She could feel the motion of her about to be thrown again. But it stopped. All the sudden her body came to a sudden halt to where she knew that she should have been flying by now. A black leather hand had her mother's wrist in a fiery grip, the mark that his hand would leave would no doubt look quite angry and ugly. "You would do good to let that young girl go..." an dark voice infiltrated Lenn's mind and washed away all of her jumbled thoughts, cold mismatched eyes starred down her mother like she was a maggot that didn't even deserve to kiss his boot. "At last, we finally meet," he continued, not giving any hint to removing his hand anytime soon. "It disturbs me so, to think that a mother such as yourself, could treat their beautiful daughter in such a manner. I must ask, just who do you think _you_ are Lucia?"

Her hands still gripped Lenn tightly as she starred the the stranger who had invaded her home from nowhere and was telling her what to do. An angry bitterness seeped into her face, a mirror expression of her decaying soul. "I don't know who you are, or even how you got in my house the way you did, but this is my daughter and this is none of your business, so I highly recommend you leave now, or I'll have the police escort you out personally." The threat was dripping from her mouth, but none of it scared him whatsoever. "Regardless of your relationship to Lenn,anyone with eyes can clearly see you are not fit to see to her needs or to care for her. You are a deranged woman and should be locked up in one my oubliettes'." He said dryly. "Now, no more talk. Release the girl, this very moment, or I shall make you regret you EVER laid a hand to her." He had decided he hated this woman with a passion. He could not fathom how this... beast was the mother of loving, caring, dreamer like Lenn. His Lenn. His eyes became even more fierce.

Like some kind of silent command, Lenn's clothes slipped out of her relaxed hands and began to stumble to the ground. Jareth released Lucia's wrist to catch Lenn before she hit the ground. Her head was spinning, he was spinning. She couldn't see straight; all she could manage was a soft, weak, moan. "It's all right now, Lenn. Just rest for now, can you do that for me?" He deliberately used a soft, velvet-crushed tone to soothe her, to hide the anger boiling inside of him as he traced the bruises and marks that married her fragile body. Her eyes slowly closed, sending her of to slumberland. The only satisfaction that he had was knowing that woman will never touch her again. A cruel smile stretched a crossed his dark, haunting face. One that he swore would fill Lucia's dreams every night of her life.

"You no longer have to worry the burden of another child, and you will be free to dote upon your precious son now, for Lenn here made a very special wish, one that I have granted. And that is all you need know, Lucia..." Authority radiated from his imposing stature; Lucia turned to find Lenn being carried in the arms of this man she had never seen before. "You are not taking my daughter anywhere! You freak!" And a question that was ringing in the back of her mind finally rose, "And how do you my name, I do not know you, nor have I've never seen you in my life." She spoke hastily, her mind was speeding, trying to understand, to cope with what was going on. She understood nothing of what was happening; was this some kind twisted dream? Somehow she didn't think so. Jareth smirked once again; humans were so simple minded. "Oh, dear, Lucia. I know everything. Your name, your past, ... Your secrets." Lucia's heart began to tremble. How? Her eyes widened. Profound laughter rose with amusement and echoed through the halls.

"I see you know of what I talk about, yes, none of your sins go unseen... But that is not for me to judge... That is for your God, or whatever you believe in to decide. I though of allowing you the last bit of my generosity and allowing you to live out your happiness, but you have convinced me to take the liberty of judging you on one, particular sin... You see I don't take lightly to those who hurt the things in my possession, and for that; I sentence you to eternity in my oubliette, where everyone you hold dear will forget you ever existed. Even sweet little Lenn here. No one will remember you and you stay in there and rot." Lucia's legs shook, "No, that's not possible, such a place doesn't exist! Your bluffing." Her voice shook, trying to convince herself that what he said couldn't be done. "Oh, but it is possible and I am not bluffing. And I am most certainly going do what I say." He put most of Lenn's weight on one arm and rose his other to form a crystal that floated towards Lucia then started multiplying until five crystals lined up in a row floated in front of her, then started circling her in a rapid motion. Then they started glowing. Sparkling glitter began to scatter all around her till it engulfed her, then, there was nothing left but empty space.

Jareth's cruel smile was replaced by a caring, adoring one as he looked down to the sleeping babe in his arms. She has been through quite a bit in one evening, he would be the one to look after his soon to be queen. And with that he disappeared in a cloud of majestic glitter and darkness.

* * *

_Once again, thank you Wolf. At. Heart. For being my BETA and everyone else for your comments, I hope to have plenty more of this update as well, and hopefully, I will have the next one up soon. _

_ - Childoftime15  
_


End file.
